pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mawile
| name='Mawile'| jname=(クチート Kucheat)| image=Mawile.png| ndex=303| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Mah-Wile | hp=50| atk=85| def=85| satk=55| sdef=55| spd=50| species=Deceiver Pokémon| type= | height=2'00"| weight=25.4 lbs| ability=Hyper Cutter *Intimidate| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Mawile (クチート Kucheat) is a -Type Pokémon, one of only two, the other being Registeel. It has one other forms of evolution. Appearance Mawile are small Pokémon with a yellow and black color combination. It has a round, cute face and small red eyes. Its legs are covered by yellow flaps, with its black feet visible. Its most noticeable feature though, is its giant jaws on the back of its head. These jaws are actually a pair of horns, able to "bite" down on prey or enemies. Special Abilities Mawile is capable of keeping its attack power at its best against enemies with the abilities Hyper Cutter and Intimidate. Hyper Cutter will prevent any decrease in its attack, while Intimidate lowers the opponents attack at the start of a battle. In Anime Mawile first, and only main appearance was in the Advanced Generation episode Once in a Mawile. In the episode a Mawile fell in love with Brock's Lombre, however the Lombre did not feel the same way. By the end of the episode, Lombre evolved and then shared the same feelings toward the Mawile, but Mawile, not liking Lombre's new form, rejected it. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Granite Cave, Cave of Origin, Victory Road, Sky Pillar (Ruby Only) |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Victory Road |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Iron Island (Ruby inserted) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Iron Island (Ruby inserted) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 9 (SoulSilver Only) |hgssrarity=Swarm |blackwhite=Challenger's Cave |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries | name=Mawile| ruby=Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawhile chomps it with its gaping jaws.| sapphire=Don't be taken by this Pokémon's cute face - it's very dangerous. Mawhile fools the foe into letting down its guard then chomps down with its massive jaws. The steel jaws are really horns that have been transformed.| emerald=Its giant jaws are actually steel horns that transformed. It fools foes into complacency with its adorable gestures, then chomps them with its huge jaws.| firered=It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws.| leafgreen=It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws.| diamond=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams.| pearl=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams.| platinum=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams.| heartgold=It chomps with its gaping mouth. Its huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed.| soulsilver=It chomps with its gaping mouth. Its huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed.| black=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams.| white=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams.| }} Origins Mawile is based on the Japanese legend of the futakuchi-onna. This legend tells of a woman that had a mouth on the back of her head. Mawile's name comes from combining the word maw, meaning an animal's mouth, and wile, meaning to lure or entice. The Japanese name Kucheat combines the words kuchi, also meaning mouth, and the word eat. Trivia * Mawile was the only non-legendary, pure steel-type Pokémon. Only one other pure steel Pokémon exists, which is Registeel. * The introduction of Giaru and its evolutions make Mawile the only non-legendary pure Steel-type Pokémon before Generation V. Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon